1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a known stapler includes a base portion 91, a magazine 92 installed to the bottom of the base portion 91, and a handle portion 93 pivotally coupling to a pivot point (not numbered) of the base portion 91 and being adjustably movable relative to said pivot point. Moreover, an end of the handle portion 93 connects to and drives a plunger 94, and another end of the handle portion 93 is exposed from the base portion 91. A power spring 95 is disposed in the base portion 91 and couples to the plunger 94 so as to limit the handle portion 93.
While the handle portion 93 is pressed downwardly, the plunger 94 is lifted and drives the power spring 95 upwardly. Because of the reaction of the power spring 95, the lower the handle portion 93 is downwardly pressed, the larger the strength forces of the spring 95 to the handle portion 93. However, when the handle portion 93 is pressed to the lowest position, the position of said pivot point is adjustable relative to the handle portion 93 to force the handle portion 93 to detach from the plunger 94. Next, the staple function is done.
The foregoing shows that when the handle portion 93 is pressed to approach the lowest position, the reaction of the power spring 95 is largest. Hence, it's difficult for a user to move the handle portion 93 relative to said pivot point to detach from the plunger 94. Furthermore, the user has to exert a huge force to operate for stapling so that there will be a loud noise. Also, the known stapler is easy to be broken by forcing excessively.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.